


Valentine's Day

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [4]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Omorashi, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: On her first date with Taruto, Pudding grows desperate but is having too much fun to interrupt things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Like all things on here, it's an old commission.

“Finally, my first date with Taru Taru!” Pudding Fong announced excitedly to herself. She had been looking forward to this day for ages, ever since she had finally convinced him to go on a date with her for Valentine's Day. After all, it was getting ridiculous for them to keep denying that there was anything between them. It was obvious to all, and she was ready to make things a little more serious.

She got dressed quickly, and picked up her neatly wrapped present for him. She had just finished it the night before, and hoped that it would help their relationship along quite nicely. With the small box in hand, she left her house, grinning.

Since she knew the two of them both loved fun above all else, she planned to take him to the amusement park and was meeting him at the nearest station that ran a train to that area. She was, of course, too early, and so she stood by herself, barely able to contain her excitement for the rest of the day.

As she stood waiting, it hit her that she had been in such a hurry to get ready and leave that she hadn't remembered to go to the bathroom before leaving. She thought perhaps she should get that out of the way before her date started, but just as she was about to look for one, she saw Taruto approaching her, looking incredibly nervous and uncomfortable in the large crowd.

“Taru Taru!” she called loudly, waving. She saw his face turn a bit red when several people stopped and stared at them.

He hurried over to her and said, “I told you to stop calling me that!”

“Oops! I forgot,” she lied, smiling at him. “I was just super excited for our date!”

He blushed again at her words and mumbled, “Yeah, whatever.”

“Oh, yeah! Here!” She pulled out the small present for him and handed it to him. “Happy Valentine's Day!”

“H-huh?” He looked confused, then suddenly guilty. “I...I didn't know we were supposed to give each other presents. I don't have anything for you. Sorry...”

“No, no, don't worry! See, girls give presents on Valentine's Day, and boys are supposed to give back on White Day, so you can just pay me back then!” She grinned at him. “Well? Aren't you gonna open it?”

When he did, he broke into a huge grin upon seeing the chocolates she had made for him. He then realized he what he was doing and frowned, saying, “They're alright, thanks.” Though he tried to keep his expression grumpy, he kept almost smiling again and she knew he was pleased.

As they got on the train to go to the amusement park, Pudding was having so much fun that the small pressure in her bladder was far from her mind.

~X~

The first few hours of their trip was a blast. They rushed to every ride that looked like fun, and chattered excitedly during every line. They had lots of tasty (and incredibly unhealthy) snacks and drinks, then got in more lines to ride more rides. The only thing that took away from the sheer joy of it all was the fact that Pudding's need was growing more and more.

For a long time, it was something she could ignore entirely. She had held it for much longer during long cafe shifts, after all! But every time they waited in a long line, her thoughts returned to the fact that she would have to go to the bathroom soon, and the drinks that they had didn't help matters much. She knew that if she waited too much longer, it would be unbearable, but she was having such a great time that she didn't want to interrupt things.

She tried again to shove it out of her mind, but it was getting harder and harder to forget as the need grew and grew. She was getting fidgety and hoped that her date didn't notice this. Just a little bit longer, and then she would excuse herself. Just a few more rides, and then it would be okay.

~X~

“That was the funnest ride yet!” she declared, already scoping for a bathroom in the area. She was most definitely at her limit, and knew that she had to go right now or else she wouldn't make it.

“No way!” said Taruto, shaking his head. “That one we did earlier was _way_ better!”

“What? You're crazy!”

“Nuh uh! You are!”

Before they knew it, they had started bickering, and before she knew what she was doing, Pudding began tickling him, hoping that she could overpower him and win the argument. He began tickling her back ferociously, and the two were soon rolling around, giggling and tickling each other.

There was a blinding flash of light, and Pudding realized that she must have been touching her pendant at some point, and unintentionally triggered her transformation. She didn't bother transforming back though; she was so caught up in her epic battle that she didn't notice anything else, not even the fact that tickling and full bladders don't mix, and she was in a very dangerous situation.

When she suddenly remembered that she was supposed to be rushing off to the bathroom, she said, “T-Taruto, please, st-stop!” She could barely say anything between her giggles, though there was a steady panic building.

“Wh-what? D'ya give up?” He too could barely speak.

“No way! I-I just!” She gasped as she felt herself leak a bit, a small, dark spot appearing on her outfit before she was able to regain control. “P-please, let's t-take a break!”

“Not until y-you admit you l-lose!” he replied, oblivious.

“B-but,” she said, and would have whimpered if she wasn't laughing so uncontrollably. “But I...I-I have to...”

Unfortunately, it was too late for her. The crotch of her yellow outfit slowly grew darker and darker as her bladder emptied. She shoved him off of her as she wet herself, standing up while it ran down her legs, soaking her legwarmers. Her eyes filled with tears, humiliated and shocked that she had let this happen.

She was soon standing in a large puddle, and began sobbing loudly. Her very special first date, ruined! Everything had been going so perfectly, too, but now she knew that he would never want to go out with her ever again. It was just all too much for her to handle.

Seeing her like this, Taruto instantly felt awful for her. He should have realized why she was asking him to stop tickling her, and he hadn't. No matter how he looked at it, this was all his fault. And to make matters worse, she was bawling so loudly that every time he started to say something to comfort her, it was drowned out.

Finally, desperate for some way to cheer her up, he declared, “I, uh...I can't hold it anymore either!” And then he let go, soaking his shorts. He hadn't been at the point of wetting himself, but he had noticed that he had to go a bit earlier, and decided that this would be the only way to calm her down.

As he had predicted, she did indeed stop crying. “Y-you too?” she asked with a small sniffle.

“Yeah, me too,” he said, blushing. “See? It's not so bad if it happened to both of us...”

She giggled and said, “You're right! But...I think we should probably get cleaned up soon. Let's do something tomorrow to make up for cutting this short!”

“W-whatever,” he said, then smiled shyly and said, “I'd like that...”

She suddenly leaned forward and kissed him lightly, before running off to head home. Her date, despite its little mishap, had turned out great after all. She had gotten a kiss and a second date out of him, after all! It was, without a doubt, the best Valentine's Day ever.

 


End file.
